


Arrival at Hogwarts

by KawaiiSpider



Series: Ginny's Gift [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: Ginny heads to Hogwarts for her first year, looking forward to spending time with Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny gave Harry Potter three more blowjobs during the few weeks before school started, and while they tried to have sex again, they were always interrupted by one of Ginny’s brothers. Ginny enjoyed pleasuring Harry with her mouth, the expressions he made while she sucked on his dick made her feel all gooey inside, even if the actual sensation was rather unpleasant. She was improving her technique, however, and in their last session she had managed to deepthroat him for a few seconds before gagging and pushing him back away. She proudly wrote this accomplishment down in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m getting way better at blowjobs now, I even managed to get Harry’s dick down my throat for a little bit last night! We are going to King’s Cross tomorrow, to catch the train to Hogwarts! I’m so excited! I’ll be able to learn magic, and make potions and all sorts of things that Fred and George told me about. And also, I will be able to sneak around with Harry even more! This is going to be the best year of my life!_

The next day, the family filled into the Weasley’s car and headed towards London. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other; his leg warm against hers. Ginny’s head was filled with thoughts of Hogwarts and Harry the whole trip, and before she knew it, they had arrived. Her mother and father led her through the barrier, and while she tried to look back to see where Harry was, she could not see him, and was bundled onto the train. Her mother fussed over her and both her parents said rushed goodbyes, so that she missed seeing Harry enter the train, but it was no matter, she would go and find him once the train moved away. She kissed her mother and father, and gave them a hug, and then the train was off! Ginny glowed with excitement, and began to walk down the aisle, searching for Harry.

But Harry was nowhere to be found. Ginny checked every compartment twice, but there was no sign of Harry or her brother Ron. What had happened? Had they missed the train? They had been right behind her as she had entered the station!

Her good mood overcome with worry, she went to find an empty seat, soon finding one in a compartment that was empty besides a blonde-haired girl about her age. The girl looked very odd, with bright, mismatched clothes that hung off her skinny body, as if someone had dressed up a skeleton with the intention of using every colour in the rainbow. She girl looked at Ginny, not blinking.

“Hello.”  
“Hello. Can I sit here?”  
“Certainly.”

Luna had a dreamy voice and didn’t take her eyes off Ginny. The two girls sat in awkward silence for a moment before Ginny remembered her manners.  
“I’m Ginny, Ginny Weasley.”  
“I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood. I think your family lives near mine, actually.”  
“Oh yes! My dad mentions your father quite a bit.”

The pair chatted for a bit before the subject quickly turned to Harry.  
“I heard Harry Potter started at Hogwarts last year.”  
“Oh yes! He is my brother Ron’s best friend, and he is going to be my boyfriend!”  
“Wow. Your boyfriend?”  
“Yes!” Ginny was thrilled to have someone to share this with. “We’ve done all sorts of things together.”  
“Maybe you have special powers then.”  
Luna said this so matter-of-factly that Ginny was caught off guard by the statement.

She paused for a moment, then asked, “What?”  
“Harry Potter defeated He Who Must Not Be Named with mysterious powers, and my father says that he probably has Verpa Medeis, just like Harry Potter’s own father.”  
“What?”  
Luna went a little bit red at this. She leant towards Ginny and whispered into her ear, “Penis magic.”  
“Penis magic!”  
“Yes.”

Both girls collapsed into giggling.  
“That can’t be a real thing.”  
“It is. My father wouldn’t tell me what it was, but I stole his notes and read all about it. Apparently anyone who puts a… thingy… inside them that belongs to someone with Verpa Medeis, they get powers!”  
“Well, I don’t have any powers, and I’ve done lots of things with Harry.”  
“Maybe the powers develop slowly or something. But something will happen eventually.”

They talked for a while longer, and Ginny soon became suspicious that Luna was going to try to steal Harry from her. Soon a woman pushing a trolley filled with sweets passed by. Ginny, who didn’t have any money, didn’t buy anything, but Luna bought a few chocolate frogs and shared them with Ginny, who enjoyed them immensely. As she ate the frogs, her sudden surge of animosity towards Luna faded.

Outside the train, the city had given way to green fields and small towers, once or twice, Ginny could have sworn she spotted her parents car in the sky above the train, but she eventually decided that it must have been the blue reflection of the chocolate frog wrappers that had tricked her.

After a while, Luna pulled a strange magazine from her bag, with the a title, ‘Gringots Robbed, Fudge at it again?’ printed on the front with a large photo of the Minister for Magic strangling a goblin underneath it.  
“What magazine is that?”, asked Ginny.  
“The Quibbler, my father is the editor.”  
“Oh I’ve heard of the Quibbler. My mum has a few copies around somewhere.”

Eventually the train began to approach the castle, and both girls changed into their Hogwarts robes. Ginny snuck a look at Luna as she changed, both eyeing up the competition and admiring Luna’s cute body. Luna’s skinniness continued to her butt and torso and Ginny could see her ribs. Her boobs were small, but present, more so that Ginny’s own.

Soon a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. "

And then they were there, leaving their luggage as the voice had asked, they made their way to the doors and out onto the platform. People milled around, pushing and shoving, and Ginny and Luna were almost knocked over. Then Ginny heard a familiar voice calling out: Firs' years! Firs' years over here!”

Ginny had met Hagrid in Diagon Alley earlier this summer and gave him a wave as he gathered up the first years from the crowd and led them down a narrow path. It was dark, aside from Hagrid’s lantern, and Ginny could hear sounds of stumbling around her.  
“You’ll be able te see Hogwarts in a sec,” said Hagrid, “jus’ round the bend.”

Ginny hurried forward and was greeted by the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The castle was perched on top of a mountain on the other side of a large black lake that reflected the lights from hundreds of windows, sending sparkles of light everywhere.

Once Hagrid has sorted them into boats, Ginny sitting with Luna and two other girls, they made their way across the lake, boats propelled by magic across the glasslike water. Soon the reached the other side, sliding under a curtain of ivy and to an underground harbour. The students disembarked and Hagrid lead them to a flight of stone steps that lead upwards to a large oaken door, upon which Hagrid knocked three times.

The door opened to reveal a stern looking witch with black hair and emerald-green robes, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She thanked Hagrid and led the first years through the entrance hall and into a side chamber, where she explained the four houses and the sorting ceremony to them. Ginny, who had heard stories about the ceremony from her brothers, began to worry, though she was fairly certain Fred and George had been joking about the trolls. Just as she reached the peak of her anxiousness, Professor McGonagall returned, and lead them into the Great Hall.

The hall was filled with students, sitting with their houses at four long tables lined with golden plates. The ceiling was filled with stars, an exact image of the sky outside. Ginny’s jaw dropped, and she saw that many of the other first years did as well. McGonagall led them to the front of the hall, where she placed a stool with a ratty looking hat. The Great Hall fell silent, and the hat suddenly opened up at the brim and began to sing.

The song was strange, it talked about each founder, each house, and their different values, before going on for a bit about the school has a whole. When it had finished, everyone cheered and clapped, and then McGonagall began to read names off a list. The first was a mousy haired boy, who moved up and sat down on the stool before placing the Sorting Hat on his head. It sat there more a moment before shouting, “Hufflepuff!”

The boy grinned, and ran off to the Hufflepuff table, where he was greeted with much shaking of hands and pats on the back. McGonagall called the next name, and the next, and a little while after Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, much to Ginny’s disappointment, it was Ginny’s turn. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted, “Gryffindor!”, and Ginny, grinning widely, ran off to the Gryffindor table, looking for Harry. But Harry still wasn’t’ there, and as she sat down, she saw a few worried faces. As the sorting continued, she leaned towards Fred and asked, “Where is Harry and Ron?”

He looked grave, “We aren’t sure. Apparently, they never got on the train.”  
Ginny went white, her fears confirmed. Behind her, the sorting ceremony was over, and Dumbledore had stood up to give a speech, but Ginny did not hear, she was too worried about Harry. Suddenly, a wealth of food appeared on the golden plates in front of her and she forced herself to eat.

A few minutes into the feast, a dark robed teacher, with greasy hair and a hooked nose, walked down the centre and up to Dumbledore, who looked grave. Ginny sat up, trying to read his lips as he replied to the greasy man. Professor McGonagall looked angry as well, and soon all three of them left the Great Hall. Ginny was wracked with worry, wondering what had happened, and barely managed to eat another bite. Soon the three teachers returned, and dinner continued as normal. Once the plates had been magically cleaned away and everyone was full, Dumbledore stood again.

His speech was longer this time, telling the students which areas of the school were out of bounds, and declaring that Filch, the caretaker, had banned a number of items. He also introduced Professor Lockhart, whom Ginny had already met at Flourish and Blott’s. With introductions completed and messages given, Dumbledore wished everyone a goodnight, and the students began to file out of the Great Hall. Ginny allowed Percy to lead them up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room, where she let out a squeal of surprise. Harry and Ron were sitting on the comfortable lounge chairs in front of the fire, looking pleased with themselves. As conversation erupted around them, Ginny sat in the corner, gazing longingly at Harry. He met her eye repeatedly, grinning at her, and she felt herself go red every time.

Eventually she excused herself, and made her way up to her room, where she lay down in her bed and slept soundly through the night.

The next few days were a blur of new classes and new faces, and she did not get a chance to speak with Harry alone at all. She was pleased to find she was sharing potions with Luna, and the two girls often spent some of their free time together, either in the library or in the castle grounds.

However, between classes on Friday, she managed to catch Harry without Ron around, and the pair kissed passionately behind a statue of an old knight. “Let’s sneak out tonight, have sex in one of the classrooms.”  
“Yes, I will meet you in the closest classroom to the common room at midnight.”  
Her heart racing, Ginny rushed off to her last class of the week, filled with excitement. She bragged to Luna, who gave her a jealous look, but Ginny didn’t care. This was what she had been most looking forward to at Hogwarts, and she wouldn’t let her friend’s jealousy ruin it.


	2. The Invisibility Cloak

Midnight came slowly, and as Ginny stepped down into the empty corridor, she saw the Fat Lady’s portrait swinging closed in front of her. She moved over to it, and pushed it open, looking into the corridor. Ahead of her, one of the classroom doors opened and closed by itself. Looking confused, she followed it. Was this the power that Luna had been talking about? When she opened the door, the room was empty, but then, suddenly, Harry appeared in front of her. She jumped back, barely managing to stifle a cry of alarm as Harry laughed quietly. He was holding something silvery in his hands and held it out for her to see.  
“It’s an invisibility cloak,” he said, grinning, “We can use it to sneak around!”  
Ginny picked it up, draping it over her body so that only her head was visible.  
“This is amazing! Where did you get it?”  
“It was my dad’s, Dumbledore gave it to me last year.”  
She stepped forward as a disembodied head and kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss, his hands sliding under the cloak to grasp at her clothes. She shifted to let his hand go under her shirt, where it caressed her side before sliding downwards to her butt. Her tongue slid inside his mouth as the invisibility cloak fell to the floor, her hands now reaching for Harry. She undid his belt and began to pull down his pants as his erection sprung free, pressing into her belly. She shifted against it, causing Harry to moan in pleasure as her hands started to undress his top. She felt his hands move to her back, unclasping her bra, revealing her chest, which he immediately began to touch and rub, his hands warm and soft. She melted into his touch, her kissed growing fiercer and harder before they broke apart.

Ginny stepped backwards and sat on one of the tables, lifting her skirt to reveal her pussy to Harry, who licked his lips.  
“Fuck me, Harry.” she whispered, “Fuck me as hard as you can.”  
Harry didn’t need to be told twice, he followed Ginny and took his dick in one hand, rubbing it in her wetness as his other hand ran along the inside of her thigh. But Ginny couldn’t wait for him to enter her, so she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him forward, his cock sliding inside her easily. They both moaned, and Ginny relaxed a little, allowing Harry to pull back a little before thrusting again. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her in with each thrust, and she moaned in pleasure. She touched herself as he thrust, her fingers playing with her clit while the other hand held onto Harry’s arm. Her skirt was up to the base of her ribs now, and Ginny felt something begin to build up inside her, but then, with a final thrust, Harry came inside once more, his semen filling her and leaking out onto the desk. He staggered backwards a bit, unsteady on his legs, as Ginny lay there, breathing heavily.

“Oh Harry…”  
“You’re so pretty, Ginny…”

Harry lay back on another desk, and Ginny moved off hers and lay on top of him.  
“We should do this every night.”  
“I agree.”  
Ginny giggled and snuggled into him further.  
“My friend Luna, the one you saw in the library, says you have secret powers.”  
“What? That explains the strange looks she keeps giving me.”  
“Verpa Medeis. That is what she called it. Dick magic. She also said that I would get it, since we are having sex.”  
“I have no idea what she is talking about, I think my cock is pretty normal, though I wouldn’t really know, I suppose.”  
Ginny laughed again. “I think it’s pretty amazing… Luna also wants to have sex with you, by the way.”  
Acutely aware that Ginny was watching him for a reaction, Harry gave her a confused look.  
“Well I won’t, don’t worry. Unless you want me to, or something.”

“Good answer.” Ginny kissed him playfully, then more passionately, rubbing herself on him, hoping for a round two. His cock responded with gusto, and soon she was riding him, eyes rolled back in pleasure. As his dick slide in and out of her, she felt the feeling building up again, getting stronger and stronger, and she hoped that he would last long enough to see how high she could go.

Their thrusting increased in pace, with Ginny holding onto Harry’s hands to steady herself before she gave a mighty lurch and her legs gave way, falling onto Harry, who thrust twice more before orgasming as well. Ginny stayed there, lying on Harry for a few minutes before sliding off to lie next to him, curled up with his arm around her.

“That…”  
“Yeah…”  
They lay in silence for a little while longer, before cleaning up and heading back to the common room under the invisibility cloak.

They continued in the same way for the next few nights, sneaking from the common room together under the cloak, and aside from one close call with Peeves, no one discovered them. However, soon Ginny had an idea. She proposed it to Harry in a whisper and he agreed immediately. Later that day, as the common room was filled with Gryfinndor students, Harry and Ginny slipped under the cloak together and Ginny stripped down to her skirt, careful to ensure that her clothes remained hidden from view. She unbuckled Harry’s belt, and took his penis inside her mouth quickly, feeling it swell and throb inside her. Careful to stay quiet, she began to suck his dick, feeling him shake with the effort of staying quiet. She was having some difficulty as well, Harry was going too deep, and she fought to keep herself from gagging on his cock. But the excitement of potentially being seen was too much for Harry, and with a lurch and a muffled moan he exploded inside her mouth, making her cough. As she swallowed his load, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. There were a few confused faces, but no one seemed to be able to work out what the noise was or where it was coming from. Ginny almost giggled before standing and kissing Harry, letting him taste his own cum. Grimacing a little, he led her back out and into a classroom, where they took the invisibility cloak off.

“Fuck, that was hot. Next time we should do it naked.”  
“People almost heard! Did you see Dean looking around?”  
“I know! You need to practice being quiet…”  
“He heard your moaning!”

The next night, they did the same thing, before fucking in the classroom. A few nights later, they met once again, this time completely stripping off before heading into the common room under the cloak. Harry was hornier than ever, and he forced his rock-hard cock deeper and deeper down Ginny’s throat as she knelt down in front of him. She spluttered and coughed, causing a few people to turn and look, but Harry was too engrossed in his pleasure to notice. Suddenly, he jerked back a little, and to Ginny’s horror, the invisibility cloak rose up in the air just a little, and she heard shocked gasps as her feet and bare butt were exposed to the common room. There was a cry of shock, and Harry jumped before quickly lowering the cloak over them both again. Sounds of confused followed, as Harry and Ginny crept to the side, away from the people who were crowding where they had stood moments before. In the commotion, they slipped through the door and back into their classroom, where they both decided not to try that again.


End file.
